


Sigue a tu corazón

by Senorialeternit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senorialeternit/pseuds/Senorialeternit
Summary: Una montaña rusa de emociones.





	1. Cuéntame un secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Short fics DeanCas o Destiel escritos durante 2015 a 2018. Todo lo escrito es nuestro y publicado en los últimos años en la página Amor Yaoi bajo el nombre de Dagi.  
> Supernatural no nos pertenece.

—Vamos, Cas —rogó Dean—, cuéntame un secreto.

Castiel negó con mucho fervor.

—Lo siento, Dean. Un secreto es algo muy íntimo.

—Somos amigos, ¿no? —insistió.

—Sí, pero...

—Bueno, voy a empezar yo.

Dean se envalentonó y abrió su boca.

—Me gusta el pastel.

—Ya lo sabía —contestó Castiel.

—Bien amigo... —se animó por segunda vez —. Me gusta las canciones de T-Swift.

—Lo sé.

Y así estuvieron los dos por un buen tiempo. Dean contando casi todos sus secretos mientras que su amigo le refutaba que ya los conocía.

—Estoy cansado de esto, hombre. Ya no tengo más que confesar... —su voz dudó con sus últimas palabras.

—¿Qué sucede, Dean?

En realidad tenía un secreto muy bien guardado. Se suponía que él había comenzado con este juego y no podía retroceder ahora. No era un cobarde.

—Y-Yo... me queda uno —suspiró—. Tú... tú me gustas, Cas.

Castiel abrió sus ojos azules y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Dean pensó que estaba jodido y próximamente sin un mejor amigo. Sus pensamientos se despejaron cuando Cas se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

—Mi secreto... es que estoy enamorado de ti, Dean.


	2. Me gustaría poder odiarte

—Me gustaría poder odiarte.

Dean se acercó cada vez más, sintiendo la cálida respiración del otro hombre.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces, Dean?

Una mano se posó en su cintura y la sensación a través de la tela era ardiente.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó—. Más quisiera, Cas —sonrió sin ganas y sus palabras se estancaron en el aire

—Yo también lo he intentado, créeme.

Esos ojos azules se situaron a cada momento en sus labios. Era una provocación traicionera.

—Bien... entonces voy a dar el primer paso —contestó Dean con poca convicción. Terminó por acortar el espacio que aún los separaba y besó con dura pasión a su enemigo.

Un dulce castigo para ambos.

Rivales...

Amantes...


	3. Promesa

Dean agarró la mano de Castiel y bajaron con prisa por las escaleras. Ambos niños tenían seis años de edad y eran los mejores amigos. Llegaron a la cocina y allí se encontraba una mujer rubia preparando la cena.

—¡Mamá!

Mary Winchester se dio la vuelta y le preguntó a su hijo qué sucedía.

—Me voy a casar con Cas cuando seamos grandes.

La mujer miró a su hijo y observó mucha determinación en su pequeña cara. ¡Qué ocurrencias tenían los chicos de ahora! Sonrió y le contestó con seriedad: —Bien, cariño. Dentro de quince años armaré una gran boda para ti —desvió su mirada, posándola en el otro niño —. Y para ti también, Castiel.

La mujer rió cuando escuchó el chillido de alegría de su hijo.

***

Años después...

_"Cas, cuando le dije a mi mamá que me casaría contigo... me recordó que ya lo había hecho una vez a los seis años..."_

Los invitados sonrieron al escuchar los votos de Dean mientras que Mary tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a su hijo tan feliz.


	4. Lugares desconocidos

**Primer contacto**

Los dos hombres se encontraron en un punto olvidado de Dios y toda civilización. Un lugar inexistente. Se escudriñaron por un largo tiempo... bueno, eso era incorrecto decir. No existía el tiempo como tal. Entonces estuvieron una eternidad infinita mirándose hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

—¿Quién eres?

—Castiel.

—¿Castiel? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—El nombre de un ángel del señor.

—¿Eres un ángel?

—No.

**Segundo contacto**

Ambos conocían sus nombres y nada más. La tensión aumento con cada movimiento, respiración y miradas. La paciencia era una virtud. Eso era verdad en este lugar.

—¿Vas a besarme, Cas?

—Tal vez... haga algo más que besarte, Dean.

**Tercer contacto**

No recordaban su pasado.

¿Quiénes eran realmente? ¿Cómo habían llegado allí? ¿Era un sueño compartido? ¿Era todo real?

Sus sentimientos crecían muy fuertes. La desesperación de sentirse y expresarse era abrumador. El miedo de perderse.

—Abrázame, Dean.

—Te amaré, Cas.

—Bésame.

—Ámame.


	5. Estimado...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usted no sabe el desorden de emociones que me provoca su sonrisa- Mario Benedetti.

_**Estimado...** _

_**Señor Winchester usted no sabe el desorden de emociones que me provoca su sonrisa. Mis disculpas si se ofende por mis precipitadas palabras. Es lo que observo en las distintas fotos que me muestra su hermano Sam cada vez que me habla sobre usted. No quiero extenderme y seré breve...** _

_**Cuídese, Dean. Aquí tiene una familia que lo ama mucho y espera su regreso. Y si me lo permite, un nuevo amigo.** _

_**Espero que no le moleste que le siga escribiendo.** _

_**PD: En la próxima carta le enviaré mi foto. Es lo justo y debido.** _

_**Atte.** _

_**Castiel Milton.** _

Dean terminó de leer la carta justo cuando cortaron las luces del recinto improvisado. Aún seguía sorprendido por recibir correspondencia que no fuera de Sammy o de su mamá.

Extrañaba a su familia, pero él había elegido ser soldado y servir a su país.

Suspiró de resignación al pensar que al día siguiente tendría que ir con su escuadrón a una misión. _Una misión en la que no podría volver._

Sacudió la cabeza porque no quería pensar en eso. _Ahora no._

En cambio, su mente divagó en las palabras escritas y en la forma de expresarse de Castiel. Anotó mentalmente responderle al hombre y agradecerle por la buena acción.

Sus ojos se cerraron después de un tiempo y por primera vez, desde hace meses, Dean no soñaba con la guerra.


	6. Necesito tu amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Me siento feliz cuando alguien grita mi nombre y corre a abrazarme".

Dean estaba revisando su correo cuando leyó una frase:

_Me siento feliz cuando alguien grita mi nombre y corre a abrazarme._

—Como si eso llegara a pasar —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Dean! —Cas gritó y su voz se escuchó por todo el Bunker. El ángel se aproximó y lo atrapó en un abrazo.

Dean se quedó sorprendido y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—Oh, lo siento, Dean... —Castiel se retiró al sentir la tensión del otro hombre —. Espacio personal... —recordó las palabras que el cazador le repetía cuando estaban muy cerca. Intentó alejarse, pero Dean lo detuvo.

—Espera, Cas... ¡Al diablo! Ven aquí —murmuró y devolvió el abrazo.


	7. No puedo dormir sin ti aquí

—Vamos, Cas... Escúchame...

—No sigas, Dean —sentenció el ángel con tono de voz cortante. Salió de la cama y fue en busca de la gabardina que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla.

—Espera... ¿Ángel? ¿Babe? —el hombre lo siguió por detrás, tratando de bloquear su marcha.

—¡No! No me vas a convencer.

—¿Sunshine? ¿Novio devastadoramente guapo?

Castiel se detuvo al escuchar las últimas palabras de su pareja, dudando de su decisión. Dean aprovechó el momento y siguió con su cometido.

—¿Sexy guerrero del señor?

—¡Dean!

El hombre se rió ante la reacción que provocó en el ángel.

—¿Funciono? —preguntó en complicidad.

—Eres frustrante Dean Winchester.

—Lo soy, Cas —extendió la mano en son de Paz y siguió —. Ven...no puedo dormir sin ti aquí.

La súplica pareció surtir efecto porque el ángel suspiró y tomó su mano, dejándose guiar otra vez a la cama que compartían.

—¿Puedes perdonar a este idiota?

—Sabes que lo haré, Dean... pero no más apodos.

—No mas, Cas... lo prometo —respondió mientras se acurrucaban juntos una noche más.


	8. Hay cosas que son ciertas, no importa si lo crees o no

—Hay cosas que son ciertas, no importa si lo crees o no, Dean.  
  
—¿Cómo que Cas?  
  
El ángel sonrió.  
  
—El romance.  
  
Dean sacudió la cabeza, Desestimando sus palabras.  
  
—¿Al igual que esas novelas baratas que cuestan un dolar? —preguntó con burla.  
  
—No, como la unión de dos almas... amor romántico.  
  
—Bueno, amigo... no deseo desilusionarte, pero el romance está muerto.  
  
—No lo es, Dean —agregó molesto Castiel.  
  
—¿Sí? Demuéstralo entonces _Fabio._  
  
Cas se acercó y cubrió con sus manos el rostro del cazador.  
  
—Te amo, Dean —murmuró antes de besarlo.


	9. ¿Puedes decirme cómo besas?

Dicen que los primeros besos son inolvidables. Siempre y cuándo haya amor en ellos. Será por eso que dejando de lado mis prejuicios y paredes que confeccione durante años, dejé libre mis sentimientos.

La primera vez que besé a Cas fue por pura desesperación, pensé que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Nuestras bocas chocaban erráticas y hambrientas. Era una mutua necesidad en estado puro.

Siempre estábamos al borde de la muerte, era el trabajo que conllevaba ser un cazador y un ángel renegado. Sin embargo, sentir esa sensación del final tan cerca... no era muy agradable.

El ángel no era tan inocente y su asombro inicial se desvaneció con cada toque; presionaba sus labios calientes con los míos, pidiendo por más. Ambos parecíamos no queres ceder, porque mis caricias le reclamaban su estupidez y él lo sabía. Nuestras lenguas húmedas batallaban por el control.

Si no fuera porque alguien(llámese Chuck o Dios. Quién demonios fuese) nos quería vivos, no estaría bajando mis barreras y contando esto.

Cas gimió cuando tomamos distancia y sin resistirme le dije con voz ronca lleno de deseo y desesperación: **_"Idiota no vuelvas hacer eso"._**

__El ángel sonrió y silencio mis palabras con más besos.


	10. Verdades...

Cas puede decir que la noche de cine de cada viernes era sagrada.

Aún recuerda su primera película con Dean: **Tombstone**. En ese momento no entendió la emoción contenida de Dean hasta que lo vio salir de la cocina con un sombrero Stetson y un tazón de palomitas de maíz entre sus manos. Más allá de lo gracioso que podía parecer la imagen, Cas se centró en la brillante sonrisa de Dean.

Esa noche, descubrió que su novio era un completo fanboy del género Western.


	11. Ese sentimiento

Las horas de carretera eran largas y agotadoras, deteniéndose por años en lugares desconocidos y otros ya repetidos.

¿No era momento de parar? ¿Instalarse y seguir su vida de otra manera?

 _El verdadero hogar es donde está el corazón_ , escuchó Dean una vez.

En los afectos.

Por mucho tiempo esa verdad era Sam, Bobby y todos los amigos que pasaron por su vida.

Ahora era distinto, porque a esa estructura imperturbable se le unió un ser celestial. Un guerrero de Dios que lo sacrificó todo por él.

Dean siguió mirando hacía delante y no tenía que se adivino para saber que el ángel estaba a su lado, siempre protegiéndolo.

Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó en su rostro.

Sí, así era.

**Hogar es donde está el corazón...**

**Donde está la familia...**

**Es donde está Cas.**


	12. Nadie sabe lo que pasara mañana

Imagina a...

Dean y Cas recostados en el capó del Impala, mirando el cielo nocturno, sintiendo la temblorosa brisa de la primavera y señalando cada una de las estrellas.

Pasan las horas y aún se mantienen despiertos. Dean escucha con detenimiento cada palabra del ex-ángel, aprendiendo sobre el universo y las constelaciones.

" _Las estrellas cuentan historias, Dean",_ comenta Cas con nostalgia en su voz. Por momentos extiende sus brazos y trata de alcanzar aquellos cuerpos luminosos que parpadean.

Dean intenta confortarlo y se desplaza a su lado; acaricia el rostro de Cas para llamar su atención y ser el único en su visión.

 _"No estas solo, Cas... así que no te rindas"_ , Dean le susurra antes de presionar un beso en sus labios. Rodea a su amante en un abrazo, tratando de llenar el vacío y el dolor del pasado.

Es verdad. Las estrellas cuentas historias...

Cuentan sobre cierto ángel que cayó por amor y de un cazador que abrió su corazón.


	13. Un pequeño diálogo

* * *

Una mañana Dean entró a la cocina y se quedó sorprendido cuando encontró a Cas haciendo el desayuno.

—Buenos Días, Dean.

Dean devolvió el saludo con torpeza y miró como el ángel se movía con agilidad por el lugar.

—¿Café, Dean?

— _¿Café?—_ repitió como sino entendiera la pregunta. Se aclaró la garganta—. Oh, sí, sí... claro.

Castiel le acercó la taza con el líquido caliente.

—¿Leche?

—No. Solo está bien.

—¿Azúcar?

—No...

— _¿Y un beso de los buenos días?_

 _—_ Eso sería genial, Ca-...

Dean se detuvo en seco.

Espera...

**¡¡¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!!! ¿QUÉ DIJO?**


	14. Hogar, jardinería y Castiel

Situado en el patio de su casa, Dean escucha de lejos el tren de las tres y cuarto. Sin embargo, un ruido más cercano llama su completa atención.  
—Oye... ten cuidado, Cas.  
Dean sostiene la escalera por temor a que Cas se caiga.  
Cas está recolectando las manzanas del árbol de manzano que había cultivado el año anterior. Después de unos minutos, Cas baja con un canasto repleto del fruto rojo. Su rostro muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción y le ofrece una manzana de buen tamaño.  
—¿Qué te parece Dean?  
Dean da una mordida y asiente con aprobación.  
—Bueno, Cas... creo que deberíamos empezar hacer el postre para esta noche.


	15. Juegos de poder

En un acto sorpresivo. _Inesperado._

Dean empujó a Cas contra la pared, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que estaban en esta situación. _Pero esta vez, era Dean quien lo iniciaba._

Dean tragó saliva y humedeció sus labios. Sabía que Cas poseía la fuerza suficiente para hacerse a un lado y escapar. También era consciente que las posiciones podían cambiar y perder el control en pocos segundos. Sin embargo, el ángel no se había movido de su lugar. Estaba a su merced por decisión propia.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron con la anticipación. Él debía admitir que poseía gustos particulares. Fantasías que deseaba cumplir.

Dean era una persona codiciosa.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca... ¡Jeez! Esos labios eran su perdición. Necesitaba besarlo. _Más que eso._ Necesitaba sacarle la gabardina con desesperación... Desanudar la corbata, arrancar de un tirón su camisa y entrar en contacto con su piel; tocar, explorar y descubrir una y otra vez sus puntos débiles.

Dean mordió sus labios al sentir la pulsante y creciente erección de su amante. Dean gimió cuando Cas lo sujetó con firmeza de la muñeca, pidiéndole en silencio que no dejara de acariciarlo.

Dean quería sacarle el cinturón y bajarle los pantalones... Ponerse de rodillas y acercarse hasta el foco de su deseo.

Sabía que no podía esperar más.

Para su suerte, la mirada lujuriosa de Cas era una señal de que nada era en vano. Con un leve asentamiento de cabeza, Cas le dio su permiso.

 _Dean podía ser sumiso por naturaleza_ , pero cuando se le presentaba una oportunidad tan jugosa no iba a ser tan tonto para desaprovecharla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado por la escena del motel en 12x19

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.


End file.
